This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing and holding toilet tissue rolls, and more particularly to such a dispenser which prevents replacement of the roll until it has been substantially consumed.
Toilet tissue dispensing and holding apparatus provided heretofore for use in hospitals, hotels and other public buildings, have allowed the user to dispense a new roll of tissue before the roll in use has been consumed. Therefore by proper manipulation of the dispensing apparatus, one or more full or partially full rolls may be removed from the machine. Accordingly, the prior apparatus normally only hold one or two rolls in addition to the roll in use, in order to minimize losses in the event the apparatus is vandalized. Thus an attendant must make frequent inspection of the facility to renew the supply, thereby increasing the operating cost.